Tapping
by hermionefan199
Summary: What would Oliver do if he has a habit of tapping his pencil and that just happens to be Lilly's pet peeve? oneshot Loliver


Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Hannah Montana.

Tapping

Lilly's Pov

It was the end of the day and I am so happy to finally get home. Maybe go home and watch TV or go surfing or maybe even check out cute guys with Miley. I mean that's basically what life is about. Well at least on boring school days with nothing else to do. Before I can even think of the beach, I know I got to go home and do my homework.

What torture school is, especially since we started high school. The teachers are stricter and no fun no matter what. It's hard being a freshman. If it's so hard now being a newbie, I pity the upperclassmen.

I closed my locker shut and sighed.

"Hey, guys. Do you think we can do our homework together at my house?" I asked them as they were getting their stuff out of their locker.

Miley sighed.

"I'll love to, but I can't. I promised my dad I'll help him with something after school," Miley admitted.

"Oh, what about you, Ollie?"

"Sure, why not. What's better than being bored after school separately and getting annoyed, because we can't get it. Getting bored and annoyed together," he said.

"Ooo-kay,"I stressed in two long syllables.

Here I am in my room with Oliver. We have our little snacks by us for refreshing our boredom. I reached in my backpack and pulled out a Biology book. Oh joy. Biology.

I sighed and opened my book and turned to the page assigned.

"You know Biology isn't that bad?" Oliver said, looking at me. He probably noticed me sigh dramatically.

"Yeah, your right. It's a bee sting in the eye. Far worse," I said, twisting his words on purpose.

"Aww, poor Lilly. You'll make it. Don't worry," Oliver said, acting and putting his hand on my hand.

I noticed our hands fit perfectly together. I pushed him playfully.

"Shut up, doughnut and do your work"

"Yes,m'am"

He saluted like I was a drill sergeant. I laughed and started my homework.

I was doing pretty well on my homework and was almost finished when I heard something quite disturbing. It was so low at first I thought I was dreaming, but I heard it a second time. This time it was clear and loud.

_Tap…Tap_

I never knew Oliver was a _tapper._ Of course I wouldn't know I never did homework with him before. I hated tapping, since the first time I heard it. I remember hearing someone tap when I was little and I yelled at them. They looked at me like I was crazy obviously. As long as I ignore the tapping, it should be all good. I mean maybe it was a one-time thing. Maybe he won't do it again. With that in mind, I started to write my answer.

_Tap…Tap…Tap_

Breathe, I advised myself. It's nothing, but tapping. It's not going to harm you. I then started to reread the passage. I forgot everything.

For a while, it stopped and I was extremely grateful. I could now do my homework _tap-free. _No interruptions. And besides, maybe I can hurry and finish my homework, before he starts again. 'Cause Merlin knows I won't be able to concentrate with him tapping.

I sighed loudly, knowing that I didn't know the answer to this question. Come on, Lilly think. Umm…

_Tap…Tap_

I groaned in frustration and slammed my book shut. I hit my head repeatedly against the book. Can he please stop that tapping?

I noticed the tapping stop and I sighed happily.

"You know, that can't be good for your health," Oliver stated, looking at me amusedly.

I playfully glared at him. "You think I don't know that?" I wanted to say '_Did you know if you keep tapping it won't be good for your health?'_

I instead calmed myself down and pulled out my Math book.

I noticed I somehow ended on the floor lying on my stomach and Oliver was sitting up on my bed, doing his homework.

I distinctly remember us both on the bed. Oh, well. I must have moved out of irritation.

I wrote my name on a clean sheet of paper and wrote my name on it. Than I started reading number 1.

_Number 1…_

_Tap…Tap_

In my book was a picture of the Gateway Arch in St.Louis. Yippee. Geometry.

_Tap…Tap_

_Tap Tap Tap_

Breathe relax in and out. He's not tapping. He's not. He's just beating like a drum. Yeah that is what he is doing.

_Tap Tap Tap_

_Tap Tap_

_Tap Tap Tap_

Oh great. This is exactly _just_ great. He's tapping _more._ As if I hadn't suffered enough torture.

_Tap Tap Tap Tap_

_Tap Tap_

_Tap Tap Tap Tap_

Focus on the question. You can do this, Lilly. You are _the_ man. Well woman. You know what I mean.

_How far away is the horizon when you're at the top of the Gateway Arch?_

_Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap_

_Tap Tap_

_Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap._

I looked over at him and noticed he was deep in thought. He had his hand under his chin and was looking at his book with a frustrated look on his face. But worst of all, he was still tapping. But he did look kind of adorable. I had the sudden urge to touch his hair and comfort him.

_But that tapping has to go._

In a fit of rag and irritation, I did something very un-_Lilly_ like. Oliver, who was looking down frustrated, now found himself being tackled by a small figured blonde girl. He looked up shocked, only to meet my lips in a crazy way to shut him up.

We fell back on the bed. Oliver gasped and decided on just to kiss me back. It seems like a great idea. No more tapping! Yay and… hmmm, I never noticed, but Oliver lips are soft and his hair is softer than it looks.

But the room is now quiet and I can do my homework…

It feels good to be in his arms. The kiss started to get more passionate. If my mom, where to walk in right now and saw us like this. I would probably be grounded for 20 years. But I don't care. I could stay like this forever.

And…ugh! What am I doing?!

I pulled away, rather shocked and sat up. What was I thinking?! I couldn't yell at him like a normal person who was irritated would.

"Lils…"I heard Oliver say. No don't call my name like that! I just overstepped friend's boundaries.

I looked down.

I felt Oliver move closer. "Lils…" He said, once more.

I shook my head, once more and stood up. I backed away. In my haste to get away, I tripped over my books that were lying on the floor.

Oliver helped me up and I didn't look him in the face as I muttered, "thank you"

I backed away some more.

He moved closer. "Come on, Lilly! Talk to me," He pleaded.

I wanted to, but I feared if I spoke he wouldn't understand.

He moved closer and I backed away, but there was no where else to go. I was at the wall. Great. Trapped in the eyes of a hawk.

"Why did you kiss me?" He asked. I could tell he was right in front of me. Too close.

"Come again," He asked, as I mumbled something that wouldn't register in the human ear.

How could I tell him that I kissed because he was tapping? Or did I kiss him, because he looked adorable, except for the fact he was tapping?

I tried again. I cleared my throat.

"You were adorable….You were tapping…and I loved your hair…but your tapping ugh!...and I wanted…yell…but..yeah…kissed…so…adorable…soft…hair…lips…everything," It came out like that.

"Oh,"I heard him say.

He cupped my cheeks gently, so that I looked at him.

"Well, I think you're pretty adorable, too," he said, as he leaned down.

I closed my eyes, feeling his hot breath on my face. Waiting to feel his lips on mine and my hands wrapped in his hair, clinging him to me. I puckered my lips. I couldn't wait any longer.

But instead I felt a tap on my nose. It felt like the end of a pencil. My eyes flew open.

"Oliver?!" I noticed he was now on the floor rolling in fits of laughter.

"Sorry, you looked kind of funny with your puckered lips," He said.

He tried to contain himself. Who replaced the awkward silence with a carefree joking manner?

"Oh, really? I bet you won't like it if…" I was cut off as I felt his lips on mine.

I immediately ran my fingers through his hair. As soon as it started, it ended.

I pulled away and smiled. He grinned in response.

I jabbed him in the ribs. He put his hands on his ribs and said, "Ow!"

"Now about this tapping…"I said, as I looked at him.

Something has to be done! He can't keep that habit…

A/N: Crazy idea that I had so yeah! So I hope you enjoy it and I should be updating my other story soon. By the way, all you Americans out there…Happy Independence Day!

WOO! I had the best 4th of July ever! I went to a family reunion at my Aunt's house. In California and I just got back. It's one of those get up early in the morning and get home late at night kind of trip! And I wrote this while we was driving. My mom hates airplane, even though I've been on it a million times for band and she hasn't been on it once. So I was forced to ride in a car all the way there, even though a airplane is so much better.

So what did you guys do? Did you have fun? Pop a lot of fireworks?

Okay so pretty please review on my first innie winne one-shot and it'll brighten my day.


End file.
